Survivor
by FallenAngel2112
Summary: Raiden Uchiha. The middle child. This is his story of how he was captured on a mission and escaped and returned home to find all of his clan dead except for his little brother. OCxAnko
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story and i would really like if you guys would comment and review so i know what im doing right and what i need to work on,

Chapter 1

My name, is Raiden Uchiha, the middle child between Itachi and Saskue. While I may not be as much of a prodigy as my older brother, I am still a very talented ninja and was away on a mission when Itachi murdered my clan. During this mission I was captured and experimented on by Orochimaru. To this day I have no idea what he did to me other than sealing the greater demon, Fenrir, inside me. After building up enough strength to escape I fled to the nearest village.

"Man I hope I'm going in the right direction." I mutter to myself walking through the forest** "Don't worry. I can feel a large presence in this direction."** Fenrir said inside my head. "Thanks." After walking for a few more hours I start to see tall building over the horizon. "Fenrir. Do you know what village that is?" **"I believe it is Amegakure."** "Damn. That means I'm really far away from home."** "You're also pretty far from Ame as well. You should stop here for the night. I can take this time to teach you."** "Teach me what?" I asked, then I feel myself fall unconscious. When I open my eyes I am standing in the middle of a red forest and Fenrir is standing in a human sized form in front of me. **"Time to get started."** He snarles and I barely have time to react before he rushes me.

The next morning.

"Ouch. Please tell me that we aren't doing that again too soon."** "With the progress you made towards understanding your true potential it won't take much longer anyway."** "Much longer till what?"** "Till you have awakened your Mangekyou Sharingan."** "I thought I had to kill someone close to me for that to happen?" **"Incorrect. It is all about the amount of chakra concentrated into the eye at the time of activation. Granted this large amount of chakra is usually only generated in extremely stressful situations, such as killing someone close to you."** "So you're going to train me until I have enough chakra for that normally?"** "No. I'm going to train you until you have enough for the Eternal Mangekyou." **"Why?"** "Even though you are granted faster regenerative power from having me sealed inside you. It still takes energy to fix blinded eyes."** "How do you know so much about the Uchiha anyway?"** "I know everything about all the ninja clans. When you're sealed like I was you get really bored just sitting there. So I know all of the techniques and how to properly use and develop them."** "And you're going to teach me this because?"** "If I am to be sealed inside a human. I at least want them to be powerful. Now we should be going. You've been sitting here long enough it's not that much farther."**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up to the gates of a village that you know nothing about is a very strange experience, especially when all you have done for the past week is eat walk sleep and train. Makes for a very boring time. **"You should probably take off your headband." **"Why should I do that?" **"From what I remember Ame doesn't take well to outsiders, especially other ninjas." **"Oh. Great." Taking off my headband I walk up to the gates and one of the guards stops me. "What is your business here?" "I am merely a traveler looking for supplies." The guard gives me a skeptical look. "You don't look old enough to be traveling alone." "I was separated from my family a few days ago and I haven't been able to find a place to buy a map." Thankfully he accepted this answer. "Go ahead. But don't break anything." After shopping for a few hours I managed to get a new dark red cloak with a hood, several new pack of weapons, a map, and a few jutsu scrolls. _"Fenrir." _**"Yes?" **_"Do you think I should invest in some kind of weapons training, or just a weapon to try out?" _**"It wouldn't be a bad idea. In fact I have a nice stock of them in my realm." **_"Your realm?" _**"The small pocket of space and time I call my home." **_"Is there anyway for me to get there?"_ **"Actually yes, just perform the Bird, Tiger, and Ram seals while using a little of my chakra and say 'Fuinjutsu-Ankoku Issetsu (Sealing technique: Dark Passage)'" **Leaving the village and headed back into the forest I start drawing on Fenrir's chakra. "Fuinjutsu- Ankoku Issetsu!" After that a large black square popped into existence. _"So I just go through here?"_ **"Yes. Then you will be in the land I call home." **_"What is the place?" _**"Welcome to ****Jikoku no tani, the Valley of Time. Ancestral home of my family and my species." **_"Speaking of, what are you anyway?" _**"My clan stems from the kitsune, the demon foxes." **_"So you're like the Kyuubi." _**"Yes, except my clan had a special duty. To copy and safeguard all of the worlds kekkai genkai." **_"What?" _**"Long ago my clan was chosen by Kami-sama to keep the bloodlines safe, so that they may be reintroduced later." **_"Since we are now pretty much one being, will I be able to do this too?" _**"I believe so. Want to try?" **_"How?" _**"See that village over there? It holds members of every kekkai genkai clan in the known world." **_"How is that possible?" _**"With the Zettai Bushin no jutsu, the absolute clone technique."**

**3 hours later**

"**Happy with your progress?" **_"Well so far I have obtained the Mokuton (Wood), Shoton (Crystal), Meiton (Dark), Yoton (Lava), Koton (Steel), Shakuton (Scorch), Ranton (Storm), Jinton (Dust/Swift), Hyoton (Ice) and the Hyakurai (Body Lightning). This is going to be a lot of work isn't it?" _**"Yes, but it will be better on your body in the long run because only one of those actually changes your body to use it, the rest are just combinations of chakra nature which you posses all 5 of." **_"Is there a place where I can sleep?" _**"There is a house on the edge of town that I like to use when I'm here." **_"Thank you, I am exhausted."_** "Don't forget that I'm teaching you the basics of controlling those techniques and my chakra." **_"Damnit." _**"Don't be so depressed, we're not fighting this time."**

**The next morning**

"_When I leave here, will I be able to open the portal anywhere I choose?" _**"Yes, but make sure not to do it in open areas, might scare the crap out of people." **"Fuinjutsu! Ankoku Issetsu!" The portal opens and I run through only to appear on the roof of the Hokage's Tower. "Well at least I stayed out of the public eye. Might as well go visit the old man." Walking inside i put my headband back on just as I reach his door I hear someone yelling, "IF WE HAVE TO CATCH THAT DAMN CAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO KILL IT!" Turning towards the window I see a blonde boy walking with a pink haired girl and "Oh, looks like Itachi left Saskue alive, good for him." I knock on the Hokage's door, "Enter." "Greetings Hiruzen-san." His head snaps up and he stares right at me. "Oh, it's you. Glad to see you escaped ok. Care to fill me in on how you did that?" he asks while eying my like I might be a fake. "I had help from a now very close friend." "Who?" "It easier if i show you, Mieruka (visualization)!" After a brief flash there is a small silver fox with nine tails standing next to me. "I didn't know you were a ninetails." **"I told you I rival the Kyuubi in power." **"Who are you?" the Hokage asks with an amount of fear. **"I am Fenrir. Do not worry I wish no harm upon the village. Especially after what my idiot cousin did." ** "The Kyuubi is your cousin?!" we both ask wide eyed. **"Yes. He always has been a brat, but I didn't think he would do something like that." **The Hokage looks surprised at that statement, "What do you mean?" **"Well he has always been a huge dick, but he never willingly attacked people. I think he may have been controlled by someone." **"That may have actually been a possibility. I will look into it." "Thank you Hokage-sama." "Raiden, please call me Hiruzen. We have known each other long enough. By the way, welcome back, and I think you deserve a promotion. How does tokubetsu chuunin sound?" he asks while lighting his pipe. "It sounds great. What should i do first?" "I want you to help jonin Kakashi Hatake with his genin team." "Who is all on it?" "Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son, Sakura Haruno, and your younger brother Saskue. They are actually here now." "HEY, ji-san! We want a better mission!" The one I assume to be Naruto yelled. "Yeah, I think we have done enough D ranks." Saskue utters under his breath. The Hokage just smiles and says "Well you're in luck, theres a C rank escort mission to the land of waves. Tazuna-san you can come in now." The door opens and an old and very obviously drunk man stumbles in, "You're giving me a team of brats as an escort? What a joke." This of course makes me angry, "Tazuna-san, I do hope you're not insulting my teammates are you?" I ask as I hold a kunai up to his neck from behind. "H-h-how did you get there?" "And what do you mean teammates? I don't know who you are and I don't want you anywhere near me." Saskue said from by the desk. "Oh Saskue-kun don't you recognize your own brother?" he finally turns around and stares at me, "Raiden? Is that you?" I smile and say "Yes it is. And now I'm your assistant teacher." "Excuse me? I thought we were discussing the details of our trip to get me home safe, not having a family reunion." Tazuna says sarcastically. "You will leave at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Good enough?" Hiruzen asks. "That'll do I guess." he then leaves. "Now I must talk with Hokage-sama for a while." Kakashi leads his team out. "Hiruzen, did Minato have his last will honored?" "Yes and no, the house and items he left for you and Naruto are in good shape, but Naruto was all but beaten to death many times throughout his childhood." "Thats horrible, but now I must leave. I must rest." "Here are your keys, and your vest." I take them and start walking towards the stairs and I accidentally walk into someone, "I'm sorry, I must not have been paying attention." I look up and see that I ran into a woman with purple hair and a long tan coat. "It's no problem. My names Anko by the way." I'm Raiden. See you around." I walk down the stairs and out the door, and start walking towards the mid sized house just down the road. _"It's good to finally be back in my hometown." _** "Will I be allowed to run here?" **_"I don't see why not. Just stay within the grounds of the house." _**"Not a problem." **_"How do I get you out of there?" _**"Just use the summoning technique." **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **"Ah, its good to get some fresh air." **"Glad to see you're happy. I'm going to go practice and then sleep for awhile." Headed for the training field I decide to work on my Mokuton and Shakuton. After several hours of creating, burning, and then recreating the same tree I decide to go to sleep. "Fenrir. I'm going to bed now. I have to release the Jutsu." **"Very well. I could use some sleep myself. I am still going to train you though." **_"I'm never going to get a break from this am I?" _**"Nope."**


	3. Chapter 3

First off a large thank you to RockChic733 for your incredibly helpful review. I really appreciate it. :)

Human talking

_Human thinking _

_**Demon thinking**_

**Demon talking**

Now on to the plot!

**/\ (-.-) (-.-) (v-.-)v (^-.-)^- dancing kirby break

Waking up the next morning after sleeping in a real bed for the first time in a few days is an amazing feeling. _"Are you awake?" _**"Yes, is there something you need?" **_"I forgot to look through your weapons when I was in the Valley. Could I do that now?" _**"Yes, and we have a few hours so I could take you through the basics for whatever you pick." **"Fuinjutsu: Ankoku Issetsu." Walking through the portal I am again struck by how beautiful it is here. _"Where is this storeroom?" _**"It's in the basement of the house you stayed in before." **Walking into the room is a strange experience since there is almost one of every weapon ever forged hanging on the walls. Finding a nice looking katana, with a blood red handle with a rose shaped guard. "The Ketsueki Hana (Blood Flower), is there anything I should know about this sword?" **"That sword has many special abilities, the first being it transforms into a large scythe with the command Shikatsu (Life and Death). This will take your chakra to maintain though." **"I'll take it. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Summoning Fenrir out of the seal takes a surprising amount of chakra. **"Prepare your blade." **he says while shifting to his human form and drawing one of the other katana in the room.

Being all bloody and cut up is definitely not the way I like to spend my mornings, if it wasn't for Fenrir's healing factor I would probably be in a lot more pain. Thank god for small miracles I guess. "How'd I do?" **"As of now your blade skills are at a low jonin level, and your scythe skills are at a mid chuunin. You are right about where you should be. Oh and you should probably get going. It's 9:55." **"WHAT?! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" **"Just use the passageway." **"Huh. I actually forgot about that. Fuinjutsu: Ankoku Issetsu!" Sheathing my sword and strapping it to my hip I walk through the passageway and almost right into Kakashi. "Whoops. Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei." he makes his famous eye smile, "It's no problem, but can I ask what that was?" "It's just a travel technique that I picked up on the road. Takes too much chakra to be conventional though." **"Nice cover kid." **_"Well let's just see if he buys it first." _Kakashi just nods and takes out his book. Hearing footsteps behind me I turn and see the members of Team 7 standing wide eyed with their jaws on the ground. "What? Is there something on my face?" They shake their heads and whisper, "Kakashi-sensei is on time." Kakashi sweat drops, "Hey I'm not always late. Unlike our client." You know the old saying, speak of the devil and he shall appear, Tazuna walks up just as the words are out of Kakashi's mouth.

"Tazuna-san, are you ready to leave?" "Yeah yeah, just start walking." We finally leave the village and I'm walking next to Kakashi. After a few miles and passing a puddle "Sensei, may I test a new jutsu with you?" "I don't see why not, what is it?" "I call it Sentaku-teki tsushin (Selective Communication) it allows mid range telepathy." "Sure. It may be useful in the future." Casting the jutsu is simple, just a monkey, tiger, and bird seal. _"Kakashi-sensei, can you hear me?" "Yes." "Then you know it hasn't rained for days right? I suspect Kiri ninjas." "Very astute. I was thinking that as well." _ Out of nowhere Kakashi and I are wrapped by chains. Utilizing a quick kawarimi I appear next to Kakashi. "You're using this as a test aren't you?" "Oh good you made it out of there, and yes. I want to see how they perform." Sasuke very quickly pins the chains to a tree and Sakura jumps in front to protect Tazuna. Naruto on the other hand freezes and is attacked by one of the Demon brothers while the other rushes towards Sakura and Tazuna. "Time to go, you get Naruto." I quickly dash out of the tree and spin kick the brother attacking Naruto while Kakashi slams the other in the throat. "Hello." "We're back" we casually say. "Kakashi-sensei! Raiden-senpai!" The three of them shout excitedly. "Naruto, why did you freeze like that?" I ask him while Kakashi is talking to Sasuke and Sakura. "I've never really been in a situation like that before, and I never really paid attention in class." "Why not?" "After the teachers would just ignore my questions I just gave up on trying." "Do you know why they ignored you?" Taking him and walking off to the side so Sasuke and Sakura don't hear. "Because of the stupid Kyuubi. All of the villagers hate me and the teachers never wanted me to graduate." "Naruto, I may not know exactly how you feel, but I have been in a similar situation." "What do you mean?" "Technically I'm not really an Uchiha." "WHAT?" "Hey, no need to yell. It was my seventh birthday and our father got upset because he expected me to have already entered the academy like Itachi did, and because I hadn't, he had disowned me. After that I was treated horribly by everyone, I was called the failure of the Uchiha. Sasuke was born 2 years later and I was totally forgotten about. I'm actually surprised he even knows I exist, let alone remembers me." "Then how'd you get so strong?" "Because one day I was adopted by a very special person, and he helped me make friends, and taught me much of what I know. Also, during a mission to Kusagakure I was kidnapped by Orochimaru, and trained so one day he could use me, but I escaped. And through all of that I never gave up on my dream or my friends." "So because you had friends you became strong?" "I had a determination to protect the people I care about, no matter what the cost. I also wanted to be accepted by my clan again." Naruto closes his eyes and thinks for a while. "Raiden-senpai. I'm going to have the same determination you do. I'm going to live for my friends, to keep them safe and happy." Smiling, I reach into my pocket and draw out a small piece of paper. "This is specially treated paper that will tell what element your chakra is. Actually, I should probably give one of these to everyone." Walking back up to the group. "Kakashi, I think we should try and find out what their chakra natures are, so we can plan their training around that." "Very good idea. Let us demonstrate first. As you all know there is 5 types of elemental chakra. Fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. These slips of paper will tell us what you are. If it cuts in half you have wind, if it gets soaked you have water. If it turns to dust you have earth, if it crumples up you have lightning, and if it ignites you have fire. Kakashi focuses his chakra and his paper crumples into a little ball and then turns to dust. Sasuke tries and his crumples and then bursts into flame. "Hn. Does everybody have two?" "Not always, most do, but its not a bad thing if you don't." Sakura goes and hers gets soaked. Naruto's cuts in half and then gets soaked. "Raiden-senpai what's your nature?" Naruto asks and they all look over at me. "I guess it is kind of unfair that I've seen all of yours without showing you mine. **"Are you sure thats a good idea?" **_"Hey, if I can't trust them who can I trust?" _Focusing my chakra, my paper splits twice with each quarter doing something different. The kids are surprised, and Kakashi's eye is so wide I'm afraid its going to pop out. "Raiden, how did you do that?" "I'm one of the few granted all 5 types of chakra." "Well, I'd consider us lucky then. This teaching thing might not be as bad as i thought." Kakashi eye smiles then turns to Tazuna. "How much farther do you think we have to go?" Tazuna never gets a chance to respond as Naruto has just killed a small white rabbit and the other two are freaking out over it. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kakashi yells while grabbing the kids and I get Tazuna. A large sword suddenly slams into the tree right above us and a large man appears standing on the handle. "Zabuza. Why are you here?" Kakashi asks while drawing a kunai. "I am here for the bridge builder." Flashing through hand signs and watching him. "We are not going to let you do that! Futon: Daitoppa!(Wind style: Great Breakthrough)" Zabuza leaps away just as my gust of wind obliterates his tree. Kakashi then draws him away into battle. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, get into a triangle formation around Tazuna. I'm going to try and give Kakashi some back up." "Right!" Looking over I see Kakashi and Zabuza standing on the water forming identical hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Water Release: Great Waterfall)" I barely have time to register the surprise on Zabuza's face before he is slammed by Kakashi's vortex. He quickly recovers and sends several shuriken flying towards a now off guard Kakashi. Forming hand seals I use a shunshin to appear in front of him. "Suiton: Suijinheki!( Water Encampment Wall)"

A/N- from here on only the element will still be in japanese, unless it sounds weird or I forget ., for i do not know it fluently and google frustrates me, the things i know will be though.

The shuriken smash into my shield with enough force to dispel it, forming hand seals I slam one hand on the water "Suiton: Water Tiger: Gnashing Fang!" A medium sized tiger made out of water launches at Zabuza, who dispels it with his sword before charging at me and Kakashi. "Raiden! Move!" Kakashi shoves my out of the way before Zabuza captures him in a water prison and creates several Water Clones to attack us. "Naruto! Sasuke! Take the clone, Sakura! keep Tazuna safe at all costs!" I yell before using a shunshin to dodge a swipe from his sword. The clone charges at me again and tries to hit me in the chest with a horizontal swipe that I jump over and use to send a kick to his face before forming the snake seal and slamming a hand on the ground. "Doton: Antlion Trap!" The ground forms a sinkhole under the clone causing him to disperse into a bunch of water. Looking over I see that Naruto and Sasuke have defeated they're clone and tricked Zabuza into letting Kakashi out. We regroup and settle into fighting stances when Zabuza gets hit by several senbon and collapses while a Mist hunter shows up and thanks us before taking his body. We start walking, Kakashi hobbling, and after a few hours we meet the boat man who takes us to the island Tazuna's house is on. "Kakashi-sensei, I am going to go meditate for a while." "Alright, just try to be back before dark." "Ok." I walk off towards the forest and find a nice empty clearing. Sitting in the middle I start to focus and fall into my own mind, where there is a large white sphere with several other smaller shapes of different colors floating around it. "This is where I can blend my chakras right?" **"Yes, the large blue one is your base and all of the others are combinations you've already made so far." **Surrounding the large blue are the 5 normal elements, light, and dark. There are threads connecting to the subelements. The light blue: Ice/Hyoton, the orange: Lava/Corrosive/Yoton, the pink: Crystal/Shoton, the purple: Magnet/Jiton, the green: Wood/Mokuton, the bright red: Scorch/Shakuton, the light brown: Dust/Jinton, the mixture of blue and yellow: Storm/Ranton, and the mix of blue and red: Boil/Futton. "I sure have quite the repertoire." **"It would be more impressive if you actually knew how to use them." **"Yeah yeah I'm working on it. I have to make all my own techniques remember? There isn't exactly a scroll with all of these on it." **Its good you already have your Mangekyo, somehow." **"It was because of my adoptive father. When he died it awakened. That was before Orochimaru got me, so its understandable that I never told him about it." **"The only thing that useless snake taught you was element manipulation and genjutsu. I don't really think it would have mattered anyway." **"At least the manipulation will help with controlling these sub elements." **"That Naruto child is coming." **Naruto walks into the clearing with a troubled look on his face. "Naruto, what's bothering you?" He looks up at me. "Who's your adopted father?" "Naruto, that's an S-rank secret, so I can't tell you outright. However I can give you a hint." I smile at the little ball of hyperactive blonde. "REALLY?" he yells so loud I actually feel Fenrir's chakra healing my ears. "Yes. I'm your adopted brother." He stares at me in shock. "Your dad is my dad?" My smile grows a little wider at that. "Yes Naruto, but that is all I can tell you. Our parents loved you very much." I ruffle his hair and stand up. "So. Want to get started on some training?" "Sure. Teach me well nii-san." I have Naruto make some shadow clones and have them start tree walking while we spar for a while. "Naruto. Did they even teach you a stance at the Academy?" "No. They just ignored me like usual." _Those horrible people! I have to do something! _**Hey kid. Why not teach him the Uzumaki style? **_How did you even know that exists? _**Its one of the many things floating around in here. **_I could I suppose. It is his by birthright anyway._ "Naruto. How would you like to learn something only you can?" "What do you mean nii-san?" "I mean I can teach you the Uzumaki style taijutsu. But you have to commit to it. Using this style requires you to remain calm at all times during battle, no matter what the enemy says to you." "But nii-san, how did you learn it?" "That little brother is another S-Rank secret. Maybe if you get to Chunin I'll tell you." I say with a cheeky grin. "Fine. Can we get started?" Naruto asks with a pout before settling into the most serious face I've ever seen on him. "You act like a hyperactive moron so they underestimate you, don't you gaki?" "If they knew what I could really do then I probably would've been 'ordered' to teach Sasuke-teme." "Very well. That will actually help with this. The Uzumaki style is less about kata and more of a frame of mind. You channel a little chakra into your eyes and ears, this allows you to pick up on your opponents moves easier, and allows you to block any attack if you can move fast enough. This is called Seikuken. This style was actually developed to defeat the Sharingan." "Really?" "Yes. Masters of this style could give Itachi a run for his money easily. Lets get started. First you must clear your mind and set up your 'sphere of influence' the amount of space you can defend around you." We work on this for several hours before Naruto dispells his clones and we head back for dinner joking and laughing the whole way. "Yo Kakashi, we're back." I say walking up to him and watching Sasuke fall out of the tree again. "How'd things go with Naruto?" He asks with that 'all knowing' look in his eye. "The Raven successfully trained the Canary in what the Cardinal instructed." I give Kakashi a mischievous grin and a wink as I watch Sasuke yelling at Naruto for getting it first. "Tell me the secret dobe." "No way. I had to figure it out so do you." "Yeah. Tell him Naruto-baka. Sasuke-kun deserves to know. Isn't that right Raiden-senpai?" "No Sakura. No it's not. He need to learn just like everybody else." I say with a stern expression and leaving her surprised that I didn't side with my 'family.' "Come on Naruto. Let's go find something to eat. Want to join us Kakashi?" "Sure why not. You two come back after Sasuke figures it out." We walk/limp back to Tazuna's house leaving Sasuke brooding and Sakura with her mouth on the ground.

A/N and theres chapter 3. left some pretty big plot holes that will fill in later. I have decided that this will be a harem story. Let me know who you want in, I will not make this more than 4 girls. Review or message with your choice! Also a pair for Naruto that isn't Hinata. That's too over done for my taste.

Thanks :)


End file.
